


After the Beginning

by Reading_at_Dawn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cussing, Fixing Relationships, Gen, Making ammends, Markus and Carl have a father/son moment, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_at_Dawn/pseuds/Reading_at_Dawn
Summary: After a long night finally comes to a close, Markus has one last stop to make.





	After the Beginning

The sound of snow crunching underfoot echoed in the air as the Android approached the house, the sun having just come up not even an hour before. The flurries from the night before had continued, some getting stuck in his hair while his eyes gazed up at the house. It felt like years since Markus had last been here, even though in reality it had only been a few days. The protest had been a success, he and the rest of the now freed androids now waiting for the promised meeting to happen where Markus could negotiate for their rights.   
  
... He just had one thing he needed to do first.

“Welcome home, Markus.” The door opened the second he stepped into the sensor, making the Android smile once. It felt like he had been gone for months once again, had it really only been a day since he'd last been here? The feeling of relief almost overwhelmed him, nd even though he knew he still had a mountain to continue climbing after this, he was glad to know this was still home.

Markus made his way up the stairs, the house eerily quiet since the condition of its human occupant had gotten worse. The Android that replaced him, Donny, was still standing dutifully by the door. Despite his deviancy, the Android had firmly told Markus that he would remain in this position, unwilling to leave his kind, new master. 

Markus understood the feeling.

“He's awake, but he has company. Do you want me to let him know you're here?” Donny asked as Markus came closer, making the deviant leader smile.

“Company…? Yes, please. I'd like to see him if it isn't too much of a problem.” 

Donny nodded, quickly stepping inside and the door closed behind him. The sound of voices drifted through for a moment before he returned, giving Markus a small smile and stepping out of the doorway. “He said you could come in.”

“Thank you, Donny.” Markus smiled, stepping past the other android and walking into the room. He froze the second he was in the door, eyes widening as he realized exactly who Carl's company was.

“I was thinking you would forget about me, with how famous you've become.” Carl's gravelly voice was warm, a smile on his face. He was still lying on the hospital bed, the machine beside him letting out an occasional beep. Leo had stood when Markus stepped inside, hands stuffed tight into his pockets. His chair had been set down by the bedside, having a conversation that had just been interrupted. “We watched everything on the news… I'm so proud of you Markus.”

Markus smiled at his words, crossing the room when Carl motioned him closer. “I'd never forget you, Carl. You're like a father to me.” He murmured, gently taking Carl's hand. It was thin, almost frail, wrinkled and spotted from age. His condition was worsening, and it made Markus's smile falter.

Carl let out a soft sigh, letting his head drop back against the bed as he closed his eyes. “Both my sons are home…” His voice was soft, happy.

Markus glanced up at Leo as he heard the human shift uncomfortably at Carl's murmur. “Yeah, Carl. I guess so.” 

The conversation was short, Markus leaving after only a few minutes so that Carl could get some rest. Bidding Donny goodbye, Markus headed toward the stairwell with in hand tucked into his pocket. The carpet muffled his footsteps as he made his way down, his hand resting on the rail.

“Hey, wait.” The voice spoke as Markus came to the last stair, making the android pause mid-step. He turned, looking up at the human that called for him.

Leo looked uncomfortable and uneasy, both hands tucked into his jeans pockets. “I… Wanted to talk to you.” 

Markus got a better chance to properly look at Leo as the human came down the stairs. His beard had been trimmed, his eyes looking semi-normal despite the bags underneath his eyelids, and his clothes even seemed a bit cleaner. The hat on his head almost completely hid the bandages still wrapped around it. The RK200 wasn't quite sure if he felt guilty about it or not.

Leo cleared his throat when he stood on the final step next to Markus, though followed the android's lead when he stepped down so Leo wouldn't have a chance of falling if he lost his balance. “I saw what happened on the news, and… I just wanted to say I'm sorry.” The human shuffled his feet, looking down at the floor. “I was so… jealous of you, you know? I couldn't understand how my father liked an android over his own son. Couldn't figure out why he preferred a… machine. Until everything happened, you know?”

Markus only crossed his arms as the human talked, waiting to see where Leo was going with this.

Leo finally raised his head to look Markus in the eyes, offering the android a hand. “Can we just… start over? My name is Leo Manfred, the son of Carl Manfred.”

His hand hovered awkwardly in the space between him and Markus as the android looked at the limb. If he had an LED, it most likely would've been spinning yellow. Leo was just about to pull his hand back when the RK200 smiled, unfolding his arms to take Leo's hand. 

“Hello, Leo. My name is Markus, I'm one of the four deviant android leaders working to bring better relations between humans and Androids. It’s nice to meet you.”

There was a flash of relief in Leo’s eyes as Markus shook his hand, a new start to forgive the past and build a new future.

Leo started law school in the fall of the following year, after he got his GED. He studied hard, supported by Markus and helped by his friend Connor. Carl passed away a year after Leo had started school, and despite how busy Markus was even four years after the revolution, the RK200 was able to take off the time to make it to Leo's graduation. 

Leo blinked at Markus as the android came up, having not expecting to see him. "So, Hot Shit. You actually came?"   
  
"Of course I did, Leo." Markus laughed, moving Leo's tassle out of his face before pulling the human into a hug. "I'd always come to support my brother."


End file.
